


In A Thousand Words

by Okaamichin14



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaamichin14/pseuds/Okaamichin14
Summary: A collection of 1000 word-ish fics that encompass a variety of prompts.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Kudos: 35





	1. Growth

**Author's Note:**

> This fic list is generally for my own practice :) feel free to read and leave me a kudos and a comment if you want!

_**@hare_enciel: Kahri owning a flower shop together. That's the tweet.** _

//

Ahri was curled over the table, her bottom lip caught in between a fang, as she perused over the Internet to look for the best quality of soil to put her babies in. 

The babies in question are the new plumerias that were supposed to be shipped in later today. 

They needed to have soil that allowed for the water to drain easily and that they needed to be kept in relatively warm environments. 

“That can go with the marigolds and the sunflowers.” A soft, airy voice whispered into her ears. Ahri smiled. She didn’t need to turn around to know that it was her girlfriend and resident gardener. Kai’Sa. 

“Of course they do.” Ahri said easily, as she moved the cursor to drag the box labeled _plumerias_ next to the _marigolds_ in the spreadsheet. 

How did she manage to be a green-mother to a multitude of plants? She’d forgotten how exactly. And despite her slight allergies to pollen due to her heightened senses, she had grown to love taking care of plants alongside Kai’Sa. Kai’Sa only brought it up recently that in their spare time away from K/DA they should run a flower shop.

_“To share some happiness with the local business! The pandemic has been rough so why not some bouquets to brighten up their day!”_

She was so excited that her purple eyes were almost pink in elation. And Ahri’s heart softened, Kai’Sa was always the type to spread happiness and joy whenever and wherever she could. So naturally, she opened her wallet, found the closest building to the dance studio and did as much research as she could to house their little plant babies. 

She didn’t have a green thumb either, so she was more than content in letting Kai’Sa guide her along in the process. Even if it meant some grunt work, she did get nice massages after so there’s that. But with her own personal eye for fashion and aesthetic and Kai’Sa’s ever-growing knowledge about plants, their shop turned out pretty cute, quaint and ordinary in such an unordinary time. 

“Evelynn is asking if you can bring a new flower arrangement home Kai-Kai.” Ahri said, as she finally turned around to face her girlfriend. Kai’Sa easily slid into her lap and hummed her assent. “I think she got tired of the tiger lillies.”

Kai’Sa giggled. “I think she’s also giving us time to practice meeting other customer’s demands.”

The gumiho sighed happily at the feel of warm hands running through her blonde hair. “I’ll give her a cactus. That would make her happy. Prickly, snappy, and – “

“Ahri…”

“Kidding!” 

Eventually they had to get on with their day, but when Ahri saw Kai’Sa watering the plants while humming quietly to herself, the gumiho had one thought. 

_'I get to see this – see her – like this for the rest of my life.'_

_//_


	2. Online Seranade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh and I just want to say... I think I love you." <3
> 
> "And...I never said it back, but... I think I love you, too." <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by xNekorux :) 
> 
> With their permission, I got to use just the two phrases of their Kahri dialogue. Thank you for being so welcoming <3

Original Quote: [xNekorux's Keys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023121)

//

“Oh and I just want to say...I think I love you.”

I hit the send key. My chest squeezed by an invisible force. But I couldn’t take back the words. 

We were mutuals on social media. Shyly revolving around others to shower compliments in a flurry of key smash gibberish and heart-eyes gifs. It had been about a year and at least to me it felt like more. I adored her and everything that was her. Her timeline was filled with cat and dog videos and occasional rants on what was wrong with the world but I loved her anyway. 

It was by chance that there was a group planned meet and greet – obviously 6 ft apart. It seemed doable and I jumped on the chance. 

By the morning my hand was already clammy in nervousness. I checked my notifications to see that she hasn’t responded with a like. Or a reply like she normally would at least to me. But she also hadn’t done the same for others. 

Obviously Ahri owed nothing. But it still made me nervous. 

We all greeted each other, the ten of us, and shouted from across the park. We shouted on why we liked each other’s craft as a writer, artist or video editor. While I loved my other mutuals my focus was locked on her and her only. Ahri and her blonde to pink ombré hair. Ahri and her bright blue eyes that I knew were contacts. The way she folded her hands delicately on her lap as she sat and waved as she talked. Turns out her finger hearts weren’t just for show. She really did them so often and I think my heart skipped when I received three within the first forty minutes. No that I was counting. 

The ten of us chatted until our voices were hoarse and we all had to head back to our respective cities. But before I went I can see her approaching me with nervous eyes. Even with her mask she was still so pretty. Her eyes were too expressive for this world. I wanted to see more from her eyes. 

“Hey.” I waved kinda dumbly. I must’ve looked like a fool. 

“Hi Kai-Kai~” she said back in her sing-song tone that I knew she had. God my nickname really sounded different when I hear it in person. Holy crap. I’m in love. 

“Need a ride back? I can call you a lift.” I said trying to think of other ways not to say anything that could ruin the moment. 

She shook her head and lowered her mask and gave me the sweetest smile. 

“You’re still just as sweet as you are online.”

I shrugged while trying to not to blush. I’m sure she can see the tips of my ears turning pink. 

“I want to make sure you got home in one piece Ahri.”

Eventually she did needed a lift after spending an extra hour out just talking with me. And when it arrived I watched patiently as she got in the car. She curled her finger at me, beckoning me to come closer. With the window in between us I could see a mischievous look that turned into something softer and sweeter.

She mouthed a couple words. And it didn’t register in my brain until I saw the car disappear over the hill. 

_“And...I never said it back, but...I think I love you too_.”

That following night, I received a DM with her number. And that same night I was able to call her my girlfriend. And before I fell asleep I caught sight on one last Twitter update. 

**Ahri | The Queen**

**@ririthefoxy**

No more window goodbyes. I’ll embrace when the time is right. To you my love goodnight xoxo

//

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing :3 Hope you all like it! 
> 
> Leave me some prompts too!
> 
> Want updates or snippets from me?
> 
> Check out my Twitter @ninjajanjan :)


End file.
